


[Podfic] Before it Catches You

by ZoeBug



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Gansey/Everyone, M/M, Making Out, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Practice Kissing, Self-cest, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ouroboros' "Before it Catches You"</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>“I know you’ll want to do it right, and each of them like it a little differently. I can tell you, of course, but it’s more something to show you.”</em>
</p><p>  <em>You are pretty sure what that means but you nod anyway, wetting your lips with your tongue. He’s smiling a little sheepishly, like he remembers how weird this was for him the first time. Because it is weird. He’s talking about kissing you. Your own self, showing you how your friends like to be kissed. It may be one of the most embarrassing things ever to have happened in Cabeswater, or in the whole of the world, but it’s not like you don’t already know the agonizing depths of your capability for embarrassment. If he is okay with it, you should be too.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Before it Catches You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before it Catches You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195480) by [ouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroboros/pseuds/ouroboros). 



> I was absolutely enthralled by this fic when I read it and my absolute adoration of Gansey took over and I just HAD to podfic it. It is such a cool and amazing and poignant fic I hope you enjoy the podfic!

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o448d1jbrh6p8f3/%5BTRC%5D_Before_it_Catches_You.mp3)

 **Length** \- 00:38:00

* * *

 

Music credit: ["Paper Forest (In the Afterglow of Rapture)" by Emmy the Great](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6sC2aUuj0a8)

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5195480)

Save

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
